Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of information and access. These companies are configuring and operating more and more complex systems that are capable of delivering highly integrated services to those customers. Customers may choose companies that provide quicker resolution to their issues and requests. However, some products require intricate application processes. The customer has no knowledge of these intricate processes and still demands quicker fulfillment for all of their issues and processes.